


Slipped Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Slash, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another cover for you. Thank you for the wonderful story.</p><p>Really LOVE your stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slipped Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958604) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> Another cover for you. Thank you for the wonderful story.
> 
> Really LOVE your stories.

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Slipped_zpszs8r1vsq.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
